Just Around the Riverbend
by Zillyhwen
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are out on a romantic date. They spend a day to themselves, canoeing on a lake, and making plans for the rest of the day. Usagi has a bold statement to tell Mamoru...


Mamoru smiled as he settled the oar along his knees and the canoe began to drift along the river's current. "It's beautiful today," he said, craning his neck to peer at the cerulean sky overhead. Small clouds dotted the sky, and the sun shone brightly upon them, its light reflecting off the waves.

Usagi returned his grin. "It's so romantic," she said, blushing. Mamoru cleared his throat, attempting to hide the color that rose to his cheeks; his red ears betrayed his embarrassment.

"We've got the whole day to ourselves," Mamoru continued. "I was thinking that later, once we're done here, we could go head over to the arcade, play a few games, grab some food."

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "We can play co-op on the Sailor V game!" She pumped her fist, eyebrows drawn together in determination. "We're gonna kick monster butt!" At Mamoru's chuckle, her grin returned. "Afterwards, maybe we can have a picnic?"

"We can't have a picnic right after we finish eating dinner," Mamoru said.

Her lower lip jutted forward. "We can so!"

He blinked once before shaking his head in amusement. "If you want. We can swing by my place and pack up the food once we finish eating."

She clapped excitedly, her feet tapping the bottom of the boat in an erratic rhythm. "Yay!" She moved forward quickly to hug him, but the canoe swayed, and Mamoru's hands shot forward to keep her from further unbalancing the weight distribution and capsizing them. She squealed as the boat rocked.

"Usako!" he cried, pushing her to her seat, his heart thudding in his ears as the boat's rocking lessened. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I forgot we were in a boat."

Mamoru shook his head, smiling. "It's all right. I forget where I am when I'm with you, too," he admitted. Then he ducked his head, realizing how cheesy that statement was.

Usagi stared at him for a few moments, letting the words sink in. Then she smiled softly, and lifted his chin. "Hey, Mamo-chan," she said. He swallowed. Their faces were inches apart, and he could feel the warmth of her breath across his lips. "I want you to know something."

"What is it?" he asked.

Usagi drew closer. "I want you to know that… that..."

Mamoru waited with bated breath.

"Oooh

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching, but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside, we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

"

Yes that was indeed a Rick Roll which was set up by my friend Light Penguin, she basically just used my account to rick roll her friend into not suspecting that we were pranking her. You guys can use this to Rick Roll others if you want too if ffnet decides not to delete it. Also all credit for the idea and writing goes to Light Penguin and if you want to read Usa/Mamo fluff, she has finished the actual fic at s/10389997/1/A-Simple-Day


End file.
